


Ben & Jerry's

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Ice Cream, Sick Character, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Draco comes home to find Hermione sick in bed.Gifted to @Littlemoth15 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Ben & Jerry's

“Hermione, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the leaky for a bite to eat, I know it’s my night to cook but…” Draco pulled off his coat and scarf, placing them neatly on the coat hook by the door. “Hermione? “ 

He searched their town house, looking for her, idly picking up her coat from the sofa and following a trail of clothing to the bedroom. He grinned, wondering whether his luck was in tonight. 

Finding her bra hanging on the door handle, he stalked in thinking he’d find her splayed out and ready for him on the bed in some extremely naughty lingerie. There was no sign of her apart from a lump under the covers.

Draco heard a moan and tentatively moved closer. 

"Hermione…sweetheart?” He laid a hand gently on the lump.

“Hmm.” She whimpered. 

He lifted the blanket and peered underneath. “Oh, what happened, princess?” She was shivering with her arms wrapped around her body, her face flushed as she peered up miserably. 

“Draco?” She croaked. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” He chuckled, feeling the bed dip under him as he edged in beside her. She lifted her head and snuggled under his arm, laying her head on his chest. He felt the fierce heat from her body engulf his.

“I’ve been feeling terrible all day, I left work early and only had the energy to crawl into bed, I’ve been asleep for hours.” She pouted, feeling yucky and looking for some sympathy from her boyfriend. He looked so gorgeous and composed, while she was sure she looked like death warmed up. 

Touching her head with the back of his fingers he dipped his head to replace his fingers with his lips. “You’ve got a fever, love, I’ll get you some pepper up and some tomato soup." 

"The Heinz soup, not the other nasty stuff?” She asked hopefully.

“Never the nasty stuff.” He chuckled, knowing she meant supermarket own brand tomato soup, she was so particular when she felt ill. Heading to the kitchen to prepare a tray of tea with plenty of sugar, he found her favourite dish, a chipped China soup dish with handles on each side that she rescued from her parents’ house with ‘soup’ written on the side, as if someone might forget that was its purpose. Muggle ways never ceased to amuse him. Emptying the can into the bowl he set the microwave for three minutes and put some bread into the toaster. He wondered when he’d just fallen into muggle ways, watching Hermione cook their meals when they first got together and then trying himself under her guidance, he felt like he could achieve anything at her side. Helping her now when she was ill was just part of taking care of one another. She’d done the same for him several times over and he was sure he was a hundred percent more pathetic than her when he was ill. 

Cutting the toast into small triangles he headed back up the stairs to their room, finding her sitting up lopsidedly in bed. He placed the tray on a side table and moved to fluff up the pillows behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed and passing the tray to her. “I trust this will be to the satisfaction of the future Lady Malfoy?”

She spluttered; her throat scratchy with the nasty cold she had. “I might be feeling less than well, Draco Malfoy, but there’s no way I’ll ever be Lady Malfoy.” She slapped his arm in jest, knowing if he ever asked her to marry him again, she’d do it at the drop of a hat, she’d kept him waiting too long already. She plucked a tissue from the box beside her and blew her nose, sounding like a trumpet. 

“So ferocious my lioness, even when you’re burning up. Here, drink this.” He passed her the pepper up potion and bit back a smile. 

“You’re incorrigible, can’t I just be ill without you teasing me?” She was cross but pursed her lips in amusement as she lifted the spoon of soup carefully to her mouth and sipped.

“So, you won’t marry me then?” Draco took the opportunity to ask whether she may answer the same question he’d been asking on and off for months. Swanky meals with candles or surprise meetings with roses and petals strewn around the room hadn’t seemed to get him anywhere. She was taking her time, but he knew she wanted it, she’d said so many times since the war all she wanted was a home, a husband and a family and that she loved him unconditionally. He knew her bookshop was gaining popularity and she’d been working too hard lately. It had become a standing joke between the two as to when she might say yes. 

“Not today.” She pouted, struggling to find the energy to answer. 

He felt his heart sink for a moment until she coughed and cleared her voice. 

“But once I feel better, we could begin planning a small do." 

Draco jumped up and managed to catch her tray before it spilled. Removing it and placing it on the table, he grasped her snotty and blotchy face and kissed her deeply. "I would marry you a thousand times, even if you’re a snot monster until the day you die." 

"I love you, Draco Malfoy.” She clutched his face with her hands, kissing every place she could find. 

“I love you, my L…" 

"Don’t even say it!” She interjected, “if you say it then I’ll owl your mother this instant and tell her you’d have her usurped. She’s more than capable of remaining lady of the manor until I have cause to be.” Hermione caught him before he said she would be his lady. As with many things, she took time to adjust to change following such hard times during the war. Life between them had been perfect for the past few years since they met by chance in Florian Fortescue’s at the sprinkles counter, both piling their ice cream with far too many treats to be healthy. Her previously denied sweet tooth had become as bad as she found his was when the war ended, and she realised she’d found a kindred spirit that day. 

“I love you, Hermione.” He lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles, leaning to grab her tray and pass it back. “Now eat up, I have Ben and Jerry’s Caramel Chew Chew for pudding.” He covered his mouth and nose suddenly as he let out a violent sneeze. 

Hermione perked up, feeling better after her potion. “Charming. I think us poorly babies might need to snuggle while we watch Casablanca on the TV.” She sipped her soup merrily, feeling better as she watched Draco strip and then head to collect the ice cream. 

Upon his return he felt a little woozy and sank down beside her in the bed, handing her the ice cream and two spoons. “I think I’m diseased too.” He huffed dramatically, lying back and throwing his arm over his face. 

“Poor sweetie, then I’m sure you won’t be able to eat any ice cream to relieve your poorly throat.” She soothed his brow. 

“I didn’t say that.” He groaned. 

“Yeah, so I thought.” She chuckled.

“I think I’m dreaming.” He rolled over and tickled her waist, pushing a flat hand up her sternum and into the gap between her breasts. “Though I might feel better if my new fiancée came down here and let me kiss her.”

Hermione spooned a large scoop of ice cream into her mouth, groaning in pleasure. “I’m sure I’ve found one thing sweeter than my future husband." 

"Why, you little minx!” Draco suddenly recovered, taking her into his arms. “Fuck Ben and Jerry, you’re mine tonight."


End file.
